1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device capable of printing characters or images on a printing object such as a bag filled with contents.
2. Related Art
The technique described in Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-14343, for example, is known as an inkjet printer for printing on a printing object which has an uneven surface.
This inkjet printer includes a belt conveyor for conveying the printing object, an inkjet head having inkjet nozzles for printing on the printing object, and a sensor for detecting the interval between the inkjet nozzles and the printing object conveyed by the belt conveyor.
The height of the belt conveyor is adjusted by rotating a height adjustment ball screw to raise or lower the height of the belt conveyor or a support frame in accordance with the interval between the printing object and the inkjet nozzles as detected by the sensor.
However, the conventional inkjet printer is configured such that the printing object is placed on the belt conveyor. Therefore, in a case in which the printing object is a bag filled with contents, problems occur in that the printing surface of the printing object is difficult to planarize (flatten), and a constant interval with the inkjet head is difficult to maintain.